Question: Ashley ate 1 slice of cake. Umaima ate 2 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 5 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${3}$ out of $5$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the cake.